1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a sliding panel assembly. More specifically, the invention relates to an end cap in a sliding glass window assembly.
2. Related Technology
Windows and doors (hereafter just “windows”) often acquire condensation on the glass surfaces, which can lead to unwanted dampness accumulating at the base of the window. Additionally, a channeled structure, such as a rail for a sliding window, can concentrate the accumulation, especially if exposed to rain, snow, condensation, or other moisture.
Automobiles, particularly pick-up trucks, often have sliding window assemblies (backlight windows) to control the automobile passengers' exposure to ambient air and to allow access to the cargo box of the pick-up truck. These window assemblies often include at least one rail, which can accumulate a great deal of moisture regardless whether it is located on the interior or the exterior of the automobile cabin. Interior and exterior rails alike are exposed to condensation moisture. Exterior rails are usually exposed to moisture from weather elements, and interior rails are occasionally exposed to such elements. Therefore, for sliding window assemblies, such as those in automotive applications, it is advantageous to provide a way to minimize moisture accumulation.
Sliding window assemblies typically include an end stop to limit the transverse motion of the movable window and prevent the movable window from disengaging from the rail. In automotive applications, sliding window assemblies typically include a movable window and a stationary window having an opening. The movable window is movable along the rail between a “closed position” and an “open position.” In the closed position, the movable window covers the stationary window opening and prevents airflow through the sliding window assembly. In the open position, the movable window fails to cover at least some portion of the opening, and permits airflow through the sliding window assembly. In order to prevent the movable window from disengaging from the rail mechanism and/or to limit the portion of the opening that is exposed, it is advantageous to provide an end stop structure to the rail.
As with all manufacturing, it is advantageous to include features that improve installation, quality, and cost. Means that readily and properly position a sliding window assembly with respect to a mounting surface of the motor vehicle would therefore be advantageous.
All of the above limitations present problems in construction, manufacturing, and installation of sliding window assemblies, such as those found in the rear windows of pick-up trucks.